What could have been
by Crazy8ball
Summary: No Voldemort, no 'Boywholivediness, basically a story of the second generation Maraurders and there time at Hogwarts.Add in some regular cast members and if you like it we just might have a story.


**What could have been: A story of the second generation**

**No Voldemort, Boy-who-livdiness etc**

Gabriel Black, Harry Potter, Alexandria Lupin and Tobias Pettigrew sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express when the door opened and a boy with bright red hair walked in, "Hi." He said nervously, "All the other compartments are full, can I sit in here?"

Gabe, rather tall for an eleven-year-old, stood up, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. Now he looked really, really imposing.

"Now why would we want to let _you_ sit here?"

"It's okay, I'll go."

Harry, who hadn't been looking up, took his cue and kicked the compartment door shut and pulled down the blind.

"W,w, what are you doing? I'll call my brothers."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

A smile split across Gabe's face, "What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley."

Gabriel laughed, "Well, well, Ron Weasley it's nice to meet you. My name's Gabriel Black," he gestured to the person with glasses closest to the door, "That's Harry Potter," he pointed to the girl with her nose in a book, "That's Alexandria Lupin." The girl let out a warning noise, "If you want to live I suggest you call her Al or Lexi. Ain't that right?" he turned to the other boy, "And that's Tobias Pettigrew, Toby for short."

Gabe fell back into his spot, "Toby, move your leg, Ron here wants to sit down."

"Why can't you move?" Toby grumbled, "You and Harry are taking up the whole seat!"

"But we're the oldest." Harry said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Toby just move." Lexi snorted, "Heaven forbid they go into their routine _again_!"

Toby shifted and let Ron sat down. The door opened a girl with bushy brown hair came in, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Chipmunk" Gabe muttered under his breath, playing with what looked like a piece of clay.

Harry, who was also playing with a similar piece of clay said "Dog."

They waved their wands and soon a miniature dog was chasing a squeaking little chipmunk.

Alexandria waved her wand and the two mini-animals turned into blobs of clay,

"Hey!" Gabe and Harry cried in unison, "No fair Lexi!"

"I believe she asked you a question Gabriel."

Toby and Ron chuckled.

Gabriel huffed and got to his feet, "No we haven't seen any toads in here. But I'm sure if you asked him nice enough Harry could make you one." Lexi coughed subtly, "What's the mater Lex, toad in your throat?"

Lexi kicked him hard in the shin, "Go help her look!" she hissed.

Gabriel, black hair falling in his face, "You just fractured my shin!"

"No I didn't! Now quit your whinging."

"Potter…"

Sighing, Harry got to his feet and looked at Toby, "Don't touch the clay."

"But Harry…"

Gabe turned to Toby, "Ignore him Tobes, Merlin knows I do."

He turned, Lexi being the only one to see it, pocketed Harry's wand and when he ushered his best friend out the door slammed the door shut and locked it.

Harry glared at Gabe, "Let me in!"

Gabe looked at his feet, then back at Harry and shook his head, "Nope."

Hermione walked away in a huff and Harry glared at his best friend, "Let me in."

Gabe grinned and opened the door, "Hey Harry." He smiled brightly.

"Wand."

Gabe reached into his pocket and handed his best friend his wand who immediately put it to his throat, "I am going to hex you into oblivion!"

Gabe held his hands up in surrender, "Now Harry, don't do anything rash."

"Rash! I should have you break out in a nice rash, nice and itchy, would you like that Gabby?" Harry said off handedly.

In a flash Gabriel's wand was out as well, "Do not, Mr Potter, presume to threaten me with a nice itchy rash and then spoil all the fun by calling me a girls name!"

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Ron asked Lexi.

Lexi smiled, as she closed her book she said, "No. They'll sought themselves out in a minute, next comes the name calling…"

"Gabrielle!"

"Harriet!"

"Bambi!"

"Flea bag!"

Gabriel had the right to look annoyed at that one and with a wide grin he said in a sing-song voice, "I'm telling Aunt Lily!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just try me!" Gabe grinned as he climbed up on the seat and in a mock female voice he mimicked his godmother, "Now Harry, you and Gabe need to stop all this name calling. It's not nice-yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah!"

"And that speech usually ends up with the two of you getting grounded." Lexi pointed out, "So both of you put your wands down, shake hands and if you keep it up I will make you wish you were never born."

Gabriel and Harry lowered their wands simultaneously, muttering, "You're always spoiling our fun Lexi."

"I try." She said flatly, "Get changed, we'll be there soon."

_**Line Break #1**_

The Second generation Marauders, stood in single file with the other first years waiting to be sorted.

"Lupin, Alexandria." Lexi huffed and walked up to the hat, "Gryffindor!"

Lexi grinned broadly and went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, Hermione… Gryffindor!"

"Parkinson, Pansy…Slytherin!"

"No surprise there." Gabriel muttered.

"Pettigrew, Tobias." Toby timidly walked up to the hat, "Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Gabriel watched as his cousin sauntered down to the hat, the hat had barely touched his head before the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Gabriel smirked and whispered, "Definitely no surprise there. Perfect Snake material." Harry snickered.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry walked up and sat on the stool, there was a long pause before the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

"Black, Gabriel." With a grin the young Black wizard walked down and sat on the stool, "Gryffindor!"

Minerva McGonagall sighed quietly, hoping that the second generation were _not_ like their fathers. Although by looking at them she highly doubted that was the case.

Oh it was going to be a _long_ seven years.


End file.
